Justified
Justified is the ninth episode in season seven of . Synopsis After the woman who assumed Chief of Detectives Carver's deceased sister's identity turns up dead, and the evidence continues to mount, Mac begins to suspect that Carver may have been responsible for both murders. Plot The badly beaten body of a woman is discovered in the Hudson. Mac notices she’s also been shot in the chest. The woman has an ID belonging to Roni Parker, the sister of Chief Ted Carver, who was murdered in 1995 and whose body was recently discovered by Mac being dug up by a man in Central Park. Mac’s suspicions of the Chief’s involvement are heightened when the bullet pulled from the body proves to be a match to a gun owned by Carver. Carver claims that the gun was lost years ago, and takes Mac to see the area his sister used to live in. Carver tells Mac that his sister was a prostitute and a drug addict and that shortly before her disappearance she visited him at his apartment. He noticed the gun missing a few weeks after that. Carver took her three children in after her disappearance and didn’t report either her or the gun missing for fear she’d come back to claim them. Jo IDs the dead woman as Marcella Gomez, who came to New York fifteen years ago on a visa from Columbia to marry a man named Mitchell Barrett, who has a history of domestic violence. Flack and Danny get a taste of the man’s violent side when they go to question him. After firing several shots at the door, Mitchell attacks the two detectives. With the help of other officers, Flack and Danny manage to subdue him. Paint from Marcella’s ear has linked her to Mitchell, and the man readily confesses to murdering her, saying he vowed to do just that if she ever left him. He found out she was at the Parker Hotel and went there to kill her, but he claims the gun he used to shoot her was her own. Lindsay is able to corroborate Mitchell’s claim when she finds his prints over Marcella’s own on the gun. Mac is certain Carver is lying to him about the gun, and is certain Carver knew Marcella. Jo urges him to wait before accusing the Chief of Detectives of murder. Jo consults with the team and learns that Danny has found nothing to link Marcella to Carver. Adam has pulled DNA from a wad of chewing gum found with Roni Parker’s body, but got no hits in CODIS from the DNA. Lindsay traced the jacket used to cover Roni’s face to a man named Richard Hudson, but when she and Hawkes questioned Richard, he said he used to “date” Roni. He gave her his jacket on one of their dates, but left when he caught sight of her arguing with a cop. Danny is able to match prints on a knife found in the grave to a man named Jimmy Valdez, who was fifteen at the time of Roni’s murder. Danny questions Jimmy, who tells the CSI that he got the knife as a present from his brother, but that it was taken from him by a cop. Flack shows him pictures of cops, but Jimmy doesn’t recognize any of them, until Mac suggests they show him a picture of Carver. Jimmy immediately picks out the chief. Mac goes to confront Carver, but the chief puts him off, saying he doesn’t have enough evidence to make an arrest. Mac has Adam run the gum against Roni Parker’s DNA, while Jo confers with Sid about Roni’s wounds, concluding that it’s unlikely they were made by a man of Carver’s height and strength. Sid notes the wounds were likely made by someone smaller than Roni. Adam gets a DNA hit on the gum, sending Mac back to Carver—to arrest his nephew Jay, not Carver. Jay admits to Jo that at the age of fourteen, he got the knife as a gift from his uncle and used it to stab his mother to death. He tells Jo of the horrible abuse he suffered at Roni’s hands, and confesses that when his mother started abusing his younger siblings, he couldn’t stand by idly. After learning of plans for a new bike path in Central Park, Jay went to dig his mother up… and was interrupted by Mac. Though Jay knows his actions were wrong, he doesn’t regret them. Carver tells Mac that Jay came to him after the murder and that Carver helped him clean up and covered it up. Carver’s connection to Marcella was one of chance: he found her crying after being brutalized by Mitchell. He gave her Roni’s identity—and his gun to protect herself. Carver is stripped of his job and pension, though no charges are filed against him after Mac recommends leniency. Jay pleads guilty to manslaughter, but is given no jail time. Though he’s lost the job he loved, Carver is able to give away his niece Julie at her wedding, while Jay stands by as the best man. Cast Main Cast *Gary Sinise as Mac Taylor *Sela Ward as Jo Danville *Carmine Giovinazzo as Danny Messer *Anna Belknap as Lindsay Messer *Robert Joy as Sid Hammerback *AJ Buckley as Adam Ross *Hill Harper as Sheldon Hawkes *Eddie Cahill as Don Flack Guest Cast * John Larroquette as Chief Ted Carver * Mo Gallini as Mitch Barrett * Brad Beyer as Jay Carver/Parker * Kimberly Murphy as Veronica 'Roni' Parker * Christian Kramme as 14-year old Jay Carver * Robert Mammana as Richard Hudson * Alex Madison as Marcella Gomez * Agustin M. Rodriguez as Jimmy Valdez See Also Category:CSI: NY Season 7